Omnidroids
The Omnidroids are the secondary antagonists of Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles. They were the former creations of the supervillain Syndrome. Biography In the film, Syndrome used his Omnidroids as a key element in his plan. First, the Omnidroids would be tested on various superheroes that could interfere with his plans, thus killing off a great number of his enemies. When a superhero managed to defeat an Omnidroid, Syndrome would modify it and make it more capable against its opponents, and would then test its capabilities on the super that previously destroyed it. Syndrome especially wanted to make sure his robots could defeat Mr. Incredible, and he finally tried with the Omnidroid 08. Mr. Incredible managed to destroy it, thus resulting in Syndrome creating the prototype to his next robot - the Omnidroid 09. The Omnidroid 09 managed to defeat Mr. Incredible, but Syndrome stopped it to confront Incredible personally. After a series of events that eventually led to Incredible's capture, Syndrome released his final robot, the Omnidroid 10 (the 09 was its basis), on the nearby city of Metroville. His plan was to appear as a new superhero, "defeat" the robot and gain fame so that he could later sell his inventions to allow everyone to become super, making the term 'super' meaningless. Unfortunately, the robot was able to defeat Syndrome and knock him unconscious before attacking the city on its own. Mr. Incredible later arrived with his family and managed to defeat it. Omnidroid 01 The very first version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Universal Man, Psychwave, and Everseer. It was eventually destroyed by Macroburst. Omnidroid 02 The second version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Macroburst, Phylange, and Blazestone. Its last targeted victim it eliminated is unknown, possibly Downburst. Omnidroid 03 The third version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Downburst and was destroyed by Hyper Shock. An error shows that the 03's computer graphic is really a copy of the 01's. Omnidroid 04 The fourth version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Hyper Shock and Apogee. The superhero Gazerbeam destroyed it. A droid kind of like it is seen in level 7 "Nomanisan Island" of the video game as a common enemy. Omnidroid 05 The fifth version of the Omnidroid. This version looks close to the final version and is just before the point where it can roll. It terminated Gazerbeam and Stormicide. It was destroyed by Gamma Jack. Omnidroid 06 The sixth version of the Omnidroid. It terminated Gamma Jack (due to EMP-proof electronics that it uses). This was the first model that had the ability to roll, and later models follow its design. Omnidroid 07 The seventh version of the Omnidroid. Its schematics were shown in the message sent to Mr. Incredible by Mirage. Nothing else is known about it except Syndrome who must've kept the original schematics of the other Omnidroids, including this one. Omnidroid 08 The eighth version of the Omnidroid. Mirage mistakenly refers to it as the Omnidroid 9000, when in fact that version does not exist yet, it is the 8th version. It has five legs and a blue visored sensor cluster. It fought Mr. Incredible in a jungle during his mission. Mr. Incredible led it toward and tossed it into a lava pit, but this was ineffective. In order to destroy it, he ripped off its bottom sensor cluster and climbed into it, making the droid beat itself up to try and get him out, only to weaken it to exhaustion. Mr. Incredible popped off its upper sensor cluster and lured it in to tear out its brainpan, felling the droid. Omnidroid 09 The ninth version of the Omnidroid. It is much larger than its predecessor, as well as more intelligent and very fast. It also has a orange eye. It was used to ambush Mr. Incredible as a part of Syndrome's personal vendetta. Its file says it "terminated" Mr. Incredible, though Syndrome actually dealt with Mr. Incredible himself. In reality though, Mr. Incredible never actually died, as he faked his death using a superhero the Omnidroid had previously slain. Omnidroid 10 The tenth and final version of the Omnidroid. It is identical to, but much larger than its predecessor, the 09, however it also has a blue laser cannon and a red eye. It also has the ability to fly, but previous versions may have also had this ability. It was involved in operation Kronos, where Syndrome, believing that he was the only person left capable of defeating it, would do so by using his remote. With its high intelligence, the Omnidroid discovered that Syndrome was using a remote to control it, and immediately shot the remote off of his hand before knocking him unconsciousness. The Omnidroid then resumed its attack on the city. The controller was later obtained by members of the Mr. Incredible's family and Frozone, who used it to help defeat the Omnidroid. The Omnidroid was finally defeated when Mr. Incredible used its own claw with the thruster on it to rip out the brain, shutting it down. It fell into a lake and exploded. Gallery incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10805.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10814.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-10841.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11155.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11197.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11200.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11245.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11628.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11693.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11808.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11815.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11824.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11846.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-11883.jpg|The Omnidroid 10 trying to snatch the remote from Violet incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12002.jpg|Frozone trying to stop the Omnidroid 10 incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12060.jpg|The Omnidroid 10 about to be killed incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12079.jpg|The Omnidroid 10's brain is ripped out incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12080.jpg|The Omnidoroid 10 falls into a lake incredibles-disneyscreencaps_com-12091.jpg|The Omnidroid 10 falls down incredibles-disneyscreencaps com-12092.jpg|Death of the Omnidroids Omnidroid_v.8-0.png|Omnidroid 08 Omnidroid_v._10.png|Omnidroid 10 Trivia *One of them appeared in Andy's room in Toy Story 3. Category:Evil Creation Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genderless Category:Traitor Category:Serial Killers Category:Legacy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Strategic Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Giant Category:Wrathful Category:Enforcer Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mute